


Blizny

by Panna_Aura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Polski | Polish, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panna_Aura/pseuds/Panna_Aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedną z rzeczy, które kochała w nim najbardziej były jego blizny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizny

Jedną z rzeczy, które kochała w nim najbardziej były jego blizny. Znaczyły jego ramiona, plecy i pierś. Wszystkie wyryte w jego skórze niczym oryginalne zdobienia na chińskiej wazie. Każda z tych blizn na jego ciele opowiadała jakąś historię. Każda historia zapisana na jego skórze była niemożliwa do zapomnienia. Pokazywały ile przeszedł i jak na przekór wszystkiemu pozostał silny. Czasami pytała go o jego blizny. Czasami wywoływało to jego śmiech, kiedy indziej smutek. Jednak nigdy nie odmówił jej prośbie. Kochała te historie. Opowiadał jej o czasie spędzonym w cyrku, gdzie każda blizna wiązała się z jakimś zabawnym upadkiem, których nie mógł już zliczyć. Rozcięcie na jego przedramieniu było pierwszą pamiątką związaną z łucznictwem, bo cięciwa zraniła go w rękę zaraz po wypuszczeniu strzały. I tak trafił w sam środek celu. Jednakże były też historie mniej pogodne. Blizny na plecach, które wielokrotnym biciem utrwalił jego agresywny ojciec, ślad po kuli, która prawie go zabiła - wszystkie przypominały jego wypełnione przemocą dzieciństwo. Czasem płakał w czasie opowiadania tych historii, ale ona była jedyną osobą, która widziała jego łzy. Była też jedyną, która usłyszała te historie. Żałowała tylko, że nie mogła się zrewanżować. Nie miała przecież żadnych prawdziwych historii.

Ona nie miała ani jednej blizny. Serum, które dawało jej młodość, uczyniło ją także nieskazitelną. Oczywiście była podatna na zranienia, ale obrażenia szybko się goiły i nie zostawiały żadnego widocznego śladu. Nienawidziła tego. Nienawidziła swojej gładkiej skóry. To czyniło ją niemal chodzącą doskonałością, a doskonałość budziła w niej obrzydzenie. Taka doskonałość nie była cechą człowieka. _Ona sama nie była człowiekiem._  
Każda niedoskonałość jej ciała została wymazana. Jakby nigdy nie istniały. Żadnych blizn, które przypominałby jej o tym co robiła; żadnego dowodu, że to wszystko było prawdziwe. Nie było niczego co utrzymywałoby ją w przekonaniu, że ona sama jest prawdziwa. Czasami nie była już pewna czy to wszystko prawda. Czy jej wspomnienia są rzeczywiste. Nie mogła ufać własnym myślom. Ale łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. Wciąż miała w pamięci niezliczone operacje i procedury. Po tych wszystkich praniach mózgu, które przeszła nie była już w stanie stwierdzić co jest prawdziwe, a co jest tylko sztucznie wszczepionym wspomnieniem. Niektóre z nich były doskonale przejrzyste, inne zamazane, a wiele zniknęło z jej pamięci. Wspomnienia przychodziły i odchodziły, rany się goiły i nie zostawiały niczego co pomogłoby jej pamiętać. Niczego co pomogłoby jej rozróżnić prawdę od fałszu.

Tylko on był prawdziwy. Clint Barton. On miał blizny, miał ich dość dla nich obojga. Blizny po ich bitwach, ich partnerstwie, ich przygodach. Jego blizny były dowodem na to, że te wspomnienia, _ich wspomnienia_ , są prawdziwe. A jak długo on był prawdziwy, ona też była.

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenie miniaturki z języka angielskiego. Znalazłam plik na starym dysku, uznałam za całkiem miły dla oka i postanowiłam wrzucić. Może akurat umili komuś kilka minut. Niestety nie mogę teraz znaleźć pseudonimu autorki, ale intensywne poszukiwania trwają.


End file.
